The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for splicing a new end of fabric onto the tail end of a fabric already threaded into a fabric processing machine.
Where fabric is being processed in indeterminate lengths such as by printing or dyeing in the open width, it sometimes becomes necessary, either to change the process or to change the fabric being processed, without stopping the machine for an extended length of time. Also, it is important when making machine changes such as color, print design and the like to avoid loss of fabric yardages during the changeover. When this becomes necessary, it is important that the primary fabric which is being printed or processed on the finishing machine be temporarily discontinued and that a substitute or secondary fabric be processed on the machine. This secondary fabric can be a conventional leader fabric which may be used over and over to lead the primary fabric through the thread-up on the fabric processing machine or it can be a different fabric than the primary fabric which must be processed before the primary fabric is completely processed. It is highly desirable to make the transition as quickly as possible so as to avoid unnecessary down time of the machine and to avoid wastage of the primary fabric.
The present invention provides a solution to the above noted problem. Particularly, apparatus and method are provided for the quick and efficient interruption of primary fabric flow through a processing machine; introduction of a secondary fabric to the processing machine; interruption of secondary fabric flow and reintroduciton of primary fabric flow. Such enables machine and process changes without loss of primary fabric as well as provision for short runs without excess machine downtime.
There is no known prior art that anticipates or suggests the apparatus or method of the present invention.